User blog:Jessie1010/WIKI CHANNEL MARCH 2015 PROGRAMMING HIGHLIGHTS
Wiki Channel March 2015 Programming Highlights *All programming subject to change* Sunday, March 1 Original Series - Episode Premiere Super Cool Cori - "Cori's All Caught Up" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) Cori finds herself at a lost when she agrees to do favors for everyone. She promises her mom to get milk, so she askes her dad to take her, when he forgets his wallet at the surf shop and can't leave the store, she askes Tanner to bring it to her, but he'll only do so if Tommy gives back his game system, so she askes Dionna to go over and settle things out and things go from bad to worst. While trying to figure everything out she runs into Ryder at the groccery store and struggles to turn him down when he askes to hang out. By the end of it she realizes she shouldn't bite off more than she can true and Ryder understands that she put family firt and thinks it's kind of cool. Guest starring Max Nickel as Ryder. Emily Brown as Dionna Lavender. TV-G Wednesday, March 4 Original Series - Episode Premiere Ackerman Agent - "Yellow Flicker Boat" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) KAOS is interested in capturing Dr. Shotwire, a brilliant scientist whose work has been set back six months thanks to his bodyguard's helping hands (none other than those of Agent 86 (Troy). The KAOS agent in charge of the kidnapping, Natz, also has a vendetta with Troy. TV-G Thursday, March 5 Original Series - Episode Premiere Break Free - "Missed Calls" (8:00 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) Rion pretends to lose her phone and places it inside of Kyla's bag in attempt to get her off the team. The coach of the team comes and tells Kyla she is suspended. Confused Kyla enlist the help of Jeff to help find out who set her up, meanwhile Rion is coaching the team, when Aisha finds out that Rion set Kyla up, she call Kyla just as and Jeff just as he is about to ask Kyla out on a date after they've been spending time together, but he is interrupted by Kyla's phone. Aisha tells Kyla not to reveal it was her who told her. Jeff's friend Gavin (Kyle Collins) tells him he needs to focus on the game due to him being so distracted. Jeff is a bit upset and goes to the gym to preform "Get'cha Head in the Game" Meanwhile Kyla finds away to convince the coach it was Rion who "misplaced her phone" and realize it was a false call on suspended Kyla and she gets to choreograph the next rehersal. Rion notices Richie in the stands watching and askes him why he is there and he says Kyla invited him. She then asks him if he's really going to end what they had, he hesitates to answer and looks at Kyla in the audience, Rion gets mad and storms off and performs "Problem" with the cheer leaders. Richie then questions if he still may have feelings for Rion. Guest starring Kyle Collins as Gavin. TV-G Friday, March 6 Original Series - Season Two Premiere Miss Good Girl - "Miss Fresh Girl" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) Miranda and her friends are now 9th graders and even though Joey and his family have moved away to Florida, Miranda and the gang are ready for the new adventures high school awaits. Things aren't as easy as they seem when someone makes up a rival blog to go against the Miss Good Girl column on the school website and newspaper. Miranda now tries to figure out who this mysterious rival is without blowing her cover. Meanwhile, Chad is now a member of the high school motor cross team, but is now on JV due to him being a freshman. The JV team hasn't won anything in 4 years and Chad tries to change that, due to his courage he is elected team captain. TV-G Friday, March 6 Original Series - Episode Premiere Luke & Lauren - "Affections & Aftermath" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) Picking up right after where they left off, Lauren excuses her self and apologizing for interrupting. Luke who is now confused looks generally upset and Olivia apologizes and leaves. Sasha later confronts him saying "You like Lauren and yet you're smacking lips with Olivia?" Meanwhile Riley needs help with his Algebra homework, but Lauren can't seem to focus. Luke later talks with Olivia and she says "it's obvious he likes Lauren" which Luke denies and the two agree to take things slow and Luke asks Olivia out on a date. Guest starring Julia Harkens as Olivia. TV-G Friday, March 6 Original Series - Episode Premiere Dramatically Average - "Smartly Average" (9:00 PM – 9:30PM ET/PT) When Jess gets paired up w/ Cathy, Julia’s minion for a big project, she gets worried that she will have to do all the work. But she finds out more than meets the eye. Michael and Brian go searching when they lose their science class pet rabbit. Guest starring Alexis Thompson as Cathy and Mirabelle Styx as Julia. TV-G Saturday, March 7 Original Series - Episode Premiere Kitty Couture - "Hometown Glory" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) After constantly blowing off Ben due to important work, Valencia decides to unplug from the social media world for a day and spend the day with Ben when he invites her back to his hometown to help his family move somethings around in their house. She there meets Ben's dad and mother who happen to think she is too "stuck up" at first but after her designs plans for the living room open them up, she wins them over. Both Val and Ben learn a lot about each other and about themselves. Meanwhile Antonio becomes good friends with Lee and decides the two should go on a double date, which Tina feels really wierded out about seeing as that Valencia isn't there and asks Tyler to try and ruin the dinner. Guest starring Peyton Borough as Benjamin "Ben" Marshall, Will Evans as Lee Tyson, and Karoline Matthews as Lori Love. TV-G Saturday, March 7 Original Series - Episode Premiere High School Story - "Don't Make-Up the Story" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) Payton starts a make-up kiosk at school for lunchtime but soon finds herself on the bad side of the cheerleaders when she accidentally insults Mia's make-up at lunch and the entire cafeteria hears. Meanwhile, Sakura decides to start giving Julian and Wes lessons at lunch, teaching them about "the problem with boys" and Autumn is put into a scare when a rumor starts around school that Alex is moving. With Alex not at school and not answering his phone, Autumn doesn't know what believe. TV-G Saturday, March 7 Original Series - Season Two Finale James in Hollywood - "Small Change, Big Break" (9:00 PM – 9:30PM ET/PT) In the one hour season finale, James auditions for a big block buster movie, infront of a big time director and movie star Harvey Jayce. but worries this might interfere while he is still filming the new tv show he is a part of. Things quickly become bittersweet when James hears news of the television show he was on, "Average by Alexa" is being cancelled. This is bad news, but turns good when James gets a call saying he got the part, the only problem is the movie is being filmed in New York City. WIll James leave Hollywood for the big apple leaving all his friends behind? Alexa thanks James for helping her with everything as she starts to work on a music career. Guest starring Casey Fox as Alexa Hart and Ray Moore as Harvey Jayce. TV-G Sunday, March 8 Original Series - Episode Premiere Life with Twins - "Bikers with Twins" (8:00 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) The Clark family is going on vacation to a beautiful private beach paradise in Florida where it’ll just be the family by themselves spending quality time together, much to the kids’ dismay. And things get a whole lot worse when Brody and Taylor get in a fight over what they want to watch on TV – Brody wanting to watch an action flick and Taylor wanting to watch a comedy musical. The fight escalates so harshly that Brody eventually says some regretful words to Taylor and the two run off into separate rooms. But, after Brody falls asleep, he wakes in an environment completely different than what he was in and finds himself in the middle of a musical turf war between two rivaling biker gangs, the Roaches and the Cruisers, with Nick being the leader of the Roahces and Alex the leader of the Cruisers. Brody immediately fits in with the Roaches but he soon surprisingly finds out that Taylor is a member of the Cruisers. The two are forced to battle it out with the two gangs. Being a part of these rival gangs, the two begin to learn that their sibling hood is way more important than they think. Aside from the turf war, Brody meets a cute biker chick who he immediately is smitten to and Taylor falls in love with a boy from the Roaches who looks a lot like Ray from back home. Meanwhile, Naomi gets embarrassed when Charles and Karen crash her surfing lesson with a cute surfer. Guest starring Julia Harkens ("Luke & Lauren"). TV-G Sunday, March 8 Original Series - Episode Premiere G.I. Jennings - "Who Wouldn't You Invite?" (9:00 PM – 9:30PM ET/PT) When Kendra surprisingly ends up on a hidden camera comedy show “What Wouldn’t You Do,” – a show where people are unknowingly put in crazy situations and the audience watches which person does the most unlikely thing- she gains a lot of fame on the base. But Kendra’s base fame begins to become a little too much for Casey’s liking. Meanwhile, Greg and Shannon are close to making the final decisions for their wedding but end up having a little disagreement over the guest list. TV-G Wednesday, March 11 Original Series - Episode Premiere In Due Time - "Kira-ous" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) Ricky is partnered up with the smart and curious Kira Tunnland for a project. When they come to the Matthews' house and she notices something suspicious about the place, she does some investigation - and finds out things she's not supposed to. Guest starring Sandy Greene as Kira Tunnland. TV-G Thursday, March 12 Original Series - Episode Premiere Studio Funny - "Second Times a Charm" (7:30 PM – 8:00PM ET/PT) Having everything now in a little more control, the gang now invites a couple fans to do some sketches with them, along with our very own favorite guest star, Casey Fox! Guest starring Casey Fox as herself. TV-G Thursday, March 12 Original Series - Episode Premiere Break Free - "Sectionals" (8:00 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) After the big basketball game, the girls get ready for their sectionals performance. Tension quickly rises, when Rion realizes she still has feelings for Richie, and he may too, but after helping Kyla with her dance practice (the song "I Can't Sleep At Night" begins to play) and performing songs with her, he realizes he has feelings for her too. Rion tries to tells Richie how she feels but over sees them dancing in the show hall and sees them kiss, she begins to cry and walk away without them seeing (this is the first time we see Rion in a vunerable state, and the song fades out). Meanwhile, Kyla tells herself she can't do this, because even though she may not like Rion, it'll cause to much drama and complicate things with the squad. Richie is all confused and Kyla tells him not to come to the sectional performance. Jeff is trying to support Kyla, but is a little surprised when she tells him Richie kisses her and tries to hide his feelings, which Rion sees when she approaches them and Kyla changes the subject thinking Rion doesn't know. It's then Rion tries to create a plan revenage using Jeff. Stevie tells Richie he should go the sectionals anyway to prove he's loyal to Kyla, but when he shows up during the groups big performance of "Halo/Walking On Sunshine" Kyla loses focus due to the kiss and makes a mistake and doesn't catch Rion correctly after her double, flip spin in front of the judges. TV-G Friday, March 13 Original Series - Episode Premiere Miss Good Girl - "Miss New Locker Girl" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) With Joey away, Miranda and Hazel have a brand new locker now in between both of theirs and try to share it together to fit more stuff, this goes to trouble when the new guy named, Skylar Adams who everyone is convinced is a bad boy comes to the school and gets assigned the locker in the middle of them, Miranda, Hazel, and now Callie do a little spying to find out what he is all about. Even though Miranda and Callie have little squabbles during all of it. They find out that he is actually a really nice guy, who's into art and painting and is pretty funny and sarcastic. He tells Miranda and Hazel "if you wanted to know about me, you should've just asked." Someone also askes Miss Good Girl about how to deal with someone new and different and she tells them not to judge a book by it's cover which is what she did to Skylar. Introducing newcomer Luke Jenkins to the cast as Skylar. TV-G Friday, March 13 Original Series - Episode Premiere Dramatically Average - "Perfectly Average" (9:00 PM – 9:30PM ET/PT) A manhattan big brother and big sister program wants Brian to be one of the celebrity volunteers for the program. Meanwhile Jess and Melissa are trying to be the first one in a brand new clothing store that is opening in the mall but, they find trouble when they see people have camped out over night and try to find their way to beginning of the line. TV-G Saturday, March 14 Original Series - Episode Premiere Gary and Gerry - "Gerry in Wonderland" (9:30 PM – 9:45PM ET/PT) When Gerry accidentally drinks an illegal energy drink, he ends up having crazy hallucinations and needs Gary's help to figure out how to stop them. Meanwhile, after taking class field trip to a Roman museum, Scottie takes a huge interest in Roman culture and decides to dedicated himself to reviving the Roman culture, wearing togas and only speaking in Latin. TV-G Sunday, March 15 Original Series - Episode Premiere Life with Twins - "Driving the Car with Twins" (9:00 PM – 9:30PM ET/PT) Brody and Taylor get their drivers license. But with Mom, Dad, and Naomi having their own cars. They tend to fight over who gets to drive Mom's car when she agrees to let them borrow it sometimes when she's not using it. When Ray wants to go to the mall with Brody to check out the new long boards, but Taylor promises to go to the movies with Kegan. They end up agreeing to all drive together since they are all going to the mall and the two end up fighting over the car and end up losing it in a giant parking lot when they get to the mall. Guest starring Oliver West as Kegan. TV-G Monday, March 16 Original Series - Series Premiere Becoming a Sendy - "Becoming a Sendy" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) Brianna has just been released from foster care since she had just turned 18. She quickly realizes that she has nowhere to go and nothing to do with her life. Mrs. Sendy, a mom, decides to take her in and let her live with her family. The Sendies tell Brianna that she will have to go to community college, and once she gets on her feet, she is free to leave, but still has to stay in touch somehow. Brianna now has to cope with her new family and get used to the attention, care, and discipline. TV-G Wednesday, March 18 Original Series - Episode Premiere In Due Time - "Taken" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) While out with Cleo with one of Dallas' many attempts to get them closer and Jenn out of the house, they get kidnapped by a gang who need them for money. Ricky tries to get Connor to go out into town with him so he could go do something considered "cool" but is extremely dangerous. Guest starring Chip Esten ("Jessie") as Alan Matthews, Connie Britton as Sandra Matthews, Carly Shu ("ZAYN," "Break Free") as Cleo Santos-Thomas, and Shamila Lutzford as Marianna Jenson TV-G Friday, March 20 Original Series - Episode Premiere Miss Good Girl - "Miss Smokin' Girl" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) Miranda and Hazel try to hang out with the new cool kids a grade above them at school. They shortly find out that the girls have a habit that's not so cool; smoking. Miranda now struggles with standing up for herself and avoiding the peer pressure to smoke or caving in order to fit in with the girls. After deciding to stay true to herself, she informs the girls on how bad and deadly smoking can be. She realizes she has to step in when one of the girls in the clique write a message to Miss Good Girl online about being afraid to tell the girls in the group how bad smoking is. Meanwhile, Skylar and Deon actually become good friends with similar taste in music, which kind of bothers Chad. TV-G Friday, March 20 Original Series - Episode Premiere Luke & Lauren - "First Dates & First Place" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) When a poetry slam contest opens up Waterfall Cafe both Lauren, Olivia and Riley want to win first place, but things seem to get confusing when Lauren wants to win a little more than she leads on. Luke is also planning the first date for him and Olivia which seems to be hard. Guest starring Julia Harkens as Olivia. TV-G Friday, March 20 Original Series - Episode Premiere Dramatically Average - "Testing Average" (9:00 PM – 9:30PM ET/PT) When Brian gym grade depends on the final fitness test, Michael must help him train for it. Meanwhile Melissa & Sofie is taking their SATs and enlist Jess for study help. Guest starring Jasmine Byran as Melissa and Julia Harkens as Anya. TV-G Saturday, March 21 Original Series - Season One Finale High School Story - "PopStar Rescue Story" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) A new girl by the name of Shona Flitzen comes to Heist High. But, after recognizing her and web searching her, the gang finds out that Shona is really Gia Pia Fonza, an old famous popstar who fell out of the Hollywood scene after an embarassingly terrible music video from her that was shelfed was accidentally released on the internet. Autumn, however, thinks that Gia has a special talent that shouldn't go unnoticed. The gang as result decides to come together to help Gia rise back to the top and they devise a plan to have Gia perform on live television at the Roundy Music Awards. They bring in the school musicians to write a song, the dance team to choreograph, the choir to warm her up, Payton works on Gia's outfits, Autumn comes up with the set, Mia and the cheerleaders help pep Gia up, Nishan is going to do the hacking into the broadcast server, and Cabrero is going to film Gia. But will the gang succeed with Gia's performance and be able to get her back on top? Guest starring Jazlyn Mitchell as Gia Pia Fonza. TV-G Sunday, March 22 Original Series - Episode Premiere Super Cool Cori - "Super Embarrassing Cori" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) When Tommy is getting picked on at school. Cori sticks up for him, but after embarrassing him without trying, Tommy gets mad and stops speaking to her. Now Cori and Tanner try to help Tommy fight his own battles, without him knowing they are helping him. TV-G Sunday, March 22 Original Series - Episode Premiere G.I. Jennings - "Mission Impossible: The Wedding Wear" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) When Greg forgets to pick up Casey and Frankie’s wedding dress and tuxedo for the third time, the clothing is given away. Now to get the dress and tuxedo, he is forced to have to go to the next best formal wear store which is 35 miles away. Greg knows that Shannon of course will be angry because they’re so busy doing wedding planning that they probably won’t have time to get the clothes. So, Greg recruits Joey to take Casey and Frankie to the store, get the wedding wear and get back, doing it all without Shannon finding out they never got it. But, Casey, Frankie, and Joey run into some trouble when the store clerk at the store ends up being the same store clerk from when Casey and Kendra went back to school shopping. Meanwhile, Shannon secretly questions whether or not the marriage is the right choice and talks with her best friend from home Tanya about it on the phone throughout the episode. TV-G Wednesday, March 25 Original Series - Episode Premiere Ackerman Agent - "Bronzefinger" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) Troy and Connor, a temporary replacement for Myra, has to learn about art in order to try to capture Bronzefinger, a thief and smuggler of valuable bronze statues. Will Troy and Connor end up as Bronze statues? Guest starring Chad Cotten as Connor. TV-G Wednesday, March 25 Original Series - Episode Premiere In Due Time - "Magnetic Attraction" (8:30 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) While snooping around in his grandfathers old work room for something he could sell, Ricky discovers that the necklace that his grandfather gave him has a magnetic pull towards the old grandfather clock. Meanwhile, Dallas gets caught up in Marianna drama too much to notice that Jenn has disappeared. Guest starring Carly Shu ("ZAYN," "Break Free") as Cleo Santos-Thomas and Shamila Lutzford as Marianna Jenson TV-G Thursday, March 26 Original Series - Episode Premiere Break Free - "Falling For You" (8:00 PM – 9:00PM ET/PT) With Rion and Kyla rushing to the hospital after Rion's fall, Aisha stays to realize they've got second place, which means they cannot move ahead to regionals. Both, Richie and Jeff go to comfort Kyla and Rion, but things go wrong when they are forgetting Rion is hurt. Meanwhile, Aisha convinces Stevie to help her find a loop whole in the Jaguars, win-lose situations so they can compete at the next sectionals. When Kyla is away with Richie, Rion tries to make a move on Jeff just as Kyla and Richie returned. Rion tries to make Richie feel the same way he did when he kissed Kyla. Jeff now feels conflicted and tries to convice Kyla he doesn't like Rion and he begins to sing the song "Falling For You" while he walks around the hospital in a dance number with nurses and doctors, towards the end he sits alone in the waiting room looking at Kyla. When Kyla, Richie, and Jeff return they realize that they can compete in another sectionals performance and Kyla agrees not to let boys get in her way again. At the end, Kyla, Aisha, along with the rest of the cheer squad (exlcuding Rion who is in the hospital) perform "Faster Than Boyz" in the Gym. Richie watches from the stands and feels terrible. TV-G Thursday, March 26 Original Series - Series Premiere Becoming a Sendy - "Becoming a College Sister" (9:00 PM – 9:30PM ET/PT) The paperwork has been filled out, and Brianna officially is enrolled at Community College of Chicago. Brianna has a terrible time there, and feels college isn't right for her. Mrs. Sendy tries to convince her to stay, and enlists the help of Aaron to try to help Brianna have a good time. TV-G Friday, March 27 Original Series - Episode Premiere Miss Good Girl - "Miss Toy Girl" (7:30 PM – 8:00PM ET/PT) When Miranda foolishly forgets to give her old toys and clothes that are meant to be given away to donation organization. Miya goes and her room and gets it for her, but when Miya accidentally puts in Miranda's favorite childhood teddy bear. Miranda, and Skylar get Miya to drive them to the organization head quarters before it can be donated. They go through a lot of bad traffic and mayhem to get there to finally see a little girl who loves it and probably needs it a lot more than Miranda does. Though she goes through a cat and mouse chase to get the bear back at first, Miranda and her friends realize the bear has a new better home and allow the young girl to keep it. Meanwhile, Hazel and Callie try their luck at pumping up the school for spirit week. TV-G Friday, March 27 Wiki Channel Original Movie Premiere Algebra Sucks (8:00 PM – 9:35PM ET/PT) Sonya Vale is a 16 year old girl in high school. For the most part, Sonya likes school, all except for that one terrible class: algebra. And no, she doesn’t dislike it because of the linear equations, or quadratics, or systems. She hates it because of one thing and that is, x. Sonya is always being dumped and she has tons of ex-boyfriends, all who she’s had messy break ups with. Algebra only reminds Sonya of all of her terrible relationships and exes. And when Sonya is recently dumped by her long term boyfriend, at least long term for her, Bale Henderson, she decides that she’s had enough and as a way to release her anger, she creates an anti-algebra cause and starts a petition to get rid of all algebra in high school curriculum. As students learn about the cause, it grows to be a huge success. But, Sonya will soon learn that blaming algebra on all her problems isn’t the best option and maybe, just maybe, algebra isn't to blame for her break ups. "Algebra Sucks" stars Casey Fox ("Super Cool Cori") as Sonya Vale, Conner Weston ("Super Cool Cori") as Bale Henderson and Nicole Martin ("Dramatically Average," "James in Hollywood") as Gina. TV-PG Friday, March 27 Original Series - Series Preview The Family Plan - "Episode 1" (9:40 PM – 10:10PM ET/PT) The Country-Cross annual cook-off is currently in attendance, and the Acosta family is trying to beat the Williams family, and try to break their record. Andrew has been noticing that Liana has been unenthusiastic about beating the Williams. He goes snooping and finds out that Liana is dating Harrison Williams, which is practically betraying the family. Meanwhile, wanting to get evidence on the family, Marcus goes snooping around, and discovers a terrible secret about the William's that disqualifies them from the competition, however, he is caught by Victoria, who will do everything in her power to make sure that Marcus does not leak their secret. TV-G Saturday, March 28 Original Series - Episode Premiere Kitty Couture - "Best Friends for Fashion" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) When Valencia tries to befriend a mean designer in order to get dibs on a brand new dress. TV-G Sunday, March 29 Original Series - Episode Premiere Super Cool Cori - "Surf's Up" (8:00 PM – 8:30PM ET/PT) Cori stands up to herself when a bunch of mean surf boys try to tell her she isn't as good as them, but wipes out. Now Dionna and Tanner try to build back her confidence. Johanna and Don try to have a date night, but worry leaving Tommy by himself. Guest starring Emily Brown as Dionna Lavender. TV-G Sunday, March 29 Original Series - Series Premiere The Family Plan - "Episode 2" (9:40 PM – 10:10PM ET/PT) "The Family Plan" series premiere. TV-G Category:Blog posts